Le Tigre dans le Mur (The Tiger in the Wall)/FR
Critique d'art Furry 8 mai 2010 -'''Hier, certains Cowell Simon du règne animal mâche une de mes sculptures de monstre sur. Il était dans la zone de stockage de retour dans cette vaisselier, je suis allé pour découvrir certains des gants de travail et a découvert des coquilles d'oeufs de Pâques éparpillés un peu partout et étrons grands à l'intérieur des pièces plus grandes. Il avait l'air vraiment trop récente - peut-être comme il ya quelques semaines. Ma mère a eu ces oeufs de Pâques décorés vraiment d'une vente de garage juste en bas de la rue, et ils se sont assis dans un carton d'oeufs dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs années avant que je les a incorporées dans une sculpture humoristique de Pâques, maintenant tous ces oeufs sont tous mâchés à l'enfer ( l'exception de celle en plastique que j'ai peint) à cause de certains palonnier nez, snaggled-dentée, un ver à queue de chasse aux nuisibles. Maintenant je suis arrivé à penser à quelque chose faire avec tous ces morceaux de coquilles d'œufs! '''Varmints Lil 'Ate My Props Art 11 mai 2010 - j'ai eu tous ces restes de cannes de bonbon je tenais dans un verre d'eau sur une étagère de la cuisine. J'allais à les utiliser dans le cadre d'un de mes sculptures. Eh bien, quand je suis allé dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose, j'ai remarqué la quasi-totalité des cannes de bonbons ont été brisées et ça grouille de fourmis noires (intérieur de l'emballage en plastique)! Les choses sanglantes avaient mâché un petit trou à travers le plastique hermétiquement fermé au fond et a rampé dans, puis a eu un pique-nique. Maintenant, il n'y a guère de gauche canne à sucre, que le bit de la crosse. J'ai montré le fragment à mon père, et il a dit: "Eh bien, ils font ça." Maintenant, je suis vraiment énervé. Le beau temps; je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne vont pas seulement à l'extérieur et recueillir des graines et des trucs. Cela me rappelle de l'incident il ya trois jours quand ce rat pourri mangé ma collection d'oeufs de Pâques jolies. Je suppose qu'ils sont trop paresseux pour sortir et faire une bonne vie honnête. MERDE! MERDE! MERDE! Ils ont mangé UN AUTRE! Pest beaucoup plus grand 3 mai 2010-Premières rats, puis les fourmis, maintenant il ya un tigre caché dans les murs de ce bâtiment ancien appartement, et même pendant que j'écris ceci, je peux l'entendre gratter et de faire des rugissements du tonnerre. Je ne sais pas qui, dans leur esprit ne garder un tigre dans un appartement exigu à Paris? C'est comme ce qui s'est passé à New York en 2003. Certains jackass gardé un 400 - à 500 livres le tigre du Bengale et d'un 3-pied, 280 livres en alligator comme des colocataires dans son appartement de Harlem. Ils ne l'a appris quand le mec est allé à l'hôpital avec des piqûres d'énormes sur son bras et une jambe. Réclamé un pit-bull a attaqué. Puis il ya eu l'odeur et la quantité abondante d'urine qui suinte à travers bas plafond du voisin. Enfer, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas Steve Irwin; tout ce que je sais que c'est la chasse et de manger des citoyens innocents, et mon papa et maman sont encore au travail, sauf si elles sont dans la foule de spectateurs à l'extérieur. Ainsi, alors que le contrôle des animaux et la police sont occupés à essayer de débusquer le tigre, je suis occupé à essayer d'empiler des meubles en face de toute ouverture je peux repérer. Ce n'est pas vraiment faire beaucoup aider de toute façon parce que le tigre est toujours à faire des trous de nouvelles, même à travers le plafond. C'est vraiment me faire chier. English Translation Furry Art Critic May 8, 2010--Yesterday, some Simon Cowell of the animal kingdom chewed on one of my Sock Monster sculptures. It was in the back storage area in this china cabinet; I went in to get some work gloves and discovered Easter egg shells scattered all around and large turds inside the bigger pieces. It looked really recent too--maybe like a couple weeks ago. My mom got those really ornate Easter eggs from a garage sale just down the street, and they sat in an egg carton in my room for several years before I incorporated them in a humorous Easter sculpture; now all those eggs are all chewed to hell (except the plastic one I painted) all because of some whiffle-nosed, snaggled-toothed, worm-tailed varmint. Now I got to think of something do with all those pieces of eggshells! Lil’ Varmints Ate My Art Props May 11, 2010--I had all these leftover candy canes I was keeping in a teacup on a kitchen shelf. I was going to use them as part of one of my sculptures. Well, when I went into the kitchen to get something to drink, I noticed almost all of the candy canes were broken and crawling with black ants (inside the plastic wrapping)! The bloody things had chewed a small hole through the hermetically sealed plastic at the bottom and crawled in, and then had a picnic. Now, there's hardly any candy cane left, just the bit of the crook. I showed the fragment to my dad, and he said, "Well, they do that." Now, I'm really pissed. The weather's nice; I don't understand why they don't just go outside and collect seeds and stuff. This reminds me of the incident three days ago when that lousy rat ate my collection of pretty Easter eggs. I guess they're too lazy to go out and make a good honest living. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! THEY ATE ANOTHER ONE!!! Much Bigger Pest May 13, 2010—First rats, then ants; now there’s a tiger hiding in the walls of this old apartment building, and even as I write this, I can hear it scratching and making thunderous roars. I don’t know who in their right mind would keep a tiger in a cramped Paris apartment? It’s like what happened in New York in 2003. Some jackass kept a 400- to 500-pound Bengal tiger and a 3-foot, 280-pound alligator as roommates in his Harlem apartment. They only found out about it when the dude went to the hospital with huge bites on his arm and a leg. Claimed a pit bull attacked him. Then there was the smell and the copious amount of urine seeping through the neighbor’s ceiling downstairs. Hell, I don’t know, I'm no Steve Irwin; all I know it’s hunting down and eating innocent citizens, and my mom and dad are still at work, unless they’re in the crowd of spectators outside. So while Animal Control and the police are busily trying to flush out the tiger, I'm busy trying to pile up furniture in front of any opening I can spot. It’s really not doing much help anyway because the tiger’s always making new holes even through the ceiling. It’s really pissing me off. Category:AltLang Category:Animals Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mmpratt99 deviantart